


An Itch to scratch

by Catrlgirl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrlgirl/pseuds/Catrlgirl
Summary: Being a Zoldyck leaves someone with very special needs. And despite his rather happy relationship wiht Gon there are some parts of himself Killua simply can't share with his partner. SO he reluctantly  turns for assistance to someone he knows will be able to give him what he needs a sadistic hunter with red hair and golden eyes Hisoka. Can Killua get his itch scratched so he can keep his cool around Gon in their downtime





	

Killua waited a concerning, and then an annoying amount of time before he heard the ringing on the other end of the phone stop.   
“Hisoka?”  
“Killua?” Hisoka's voice had a smile in it. It sounded amused and that annoyed Killua. “Did Illumi give you my number? Or was it the ugly one?”   
“Does it matter?” Killua's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he spat the sharp question. “Do you really care?”   
“No, not really.” Hisoka said checking his vibrantly painted nails. “So, Kill, why are you calling? Are you on an adventure?”  
“I have a problem and I can't talk about it with Gon.” Killua sighed looking down the hall where he his room was just a few doors down. He was expecting Gon to come out and see him and immediately know he as up to something. “I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to have to leave him.” Killua leaned against the wall absently kicking his feet. Then he started to pace with anxious energy.   
“Sounds interesting.”  
“I like Gon. We're sort of a couple now but... I, I can't share some parts of me with him. So I needed some help. Can we meet...privately? I heard from Illumi that you're good at fixing this problem”  
“Oh, so it was Illumi. Fun. Where should we meet? The same place me and Lumi go?” Killua shuddered at the thought and said, “No. I don't want anything to do with what you and Illumi do. I know a place. We're in Yorknew City for a while. Call me when you get here.”   
“Tomorrow then I'll call you. Bye Bye,” Hisoka said ending the call with a gross smacking kissing sound. Killua felt clammy and gross like he needed to wash but instead he just put his phone away. Tomorrow? One more day that was good. He needed this. It was an irritating itch in the back of his mind and it needed to be scratched with very sharp nails. Killua was ashamed at how muhc better he felt after that call. He felt a weight lifted off of him as made his way back into the room he shared with Gon.   
“Hmm, Kill? Where ya' been?” Gon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. Killua smiled and shook his head.   
“Just outside taking a phone call didn't want to wake you.” It wasn't unusual. The boys had been together for about three years now and Killua had never been much of a sleeper. He was always restless prone to waking up at odd times. Unlike Gon who did an impressive impression of a rock when sleeping. He slept soundly and deeply. Killua pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes. “Lets get some rest.” Gon nodded before curling back up into the bed. Where Killua joined him.   
\-------------------  
“So you'll be back tonight?”  
“Course,” Killua said smiling. He patted Gon's shoulder soothingly and then he leaned in pressing his forhead to Gon's. “I mean I can't leave you alone now can I? You can't take care of yourself without me.” Killua said grinning. “I got some errands to run and you're gonna' be busy with your thing going on today with the association.” Killua poked Gon on the nose “You better tell me how it went when you get back my review is next month.” Killua waved goodbye as he watched Gon lean back on the bench for his next set at the bench press. He scanned his license as he exited the sponsored training facility only accessible to Hunter Association members. Today the guilty gross feeling wasn't as bad. It didn't crawl along his skin like a film of scum. He supposed it wasn't odd that he was like this. The Zoldyck family was fucked up and that had not been kind enough to skip Killua. He turned down the halls grabbing his fresh clothes from the locker. He showered and dressed. He saw Gon boxing against the ultra heavy bag through the window as he left. A familiar twinge of loathing ran over him but it passed by the time he hit the street. He needed this. He needed it more than he had for a long time. Letting his brother work him over had taken the edge off for a few months and the intensity of his life had always helped but he was not accustomed to peace and security. And for the last eight months he and Gon had been under review and not allowed to function as hunters until the completion of the review. Gon's final review was taking place today and his license would be fully re-instated along with his Hunter Stipend. Killua, unfortunately, had another month. Killua sat at the bus stop and then the call came. Killua didn't bother answering he saw the bus and only a very few people called him. Gon would be about to head upstairs to the review board at the Yorknew City HQ of the association board. None of his family would be calling him. That left the tall lanky man that stepped off the bus.   
Hisoka grinned a popped a gum bubble before saying. “Yo.”  
Killua stood up and started walking Hisoka quietly followed behind him and pouted. “Awww not even gonna say hi? Not gonna tell me where we're going? So mean.”  
“Shut the fuck up and follow me.” Hisoka snorted in amusement and obeyed. He followed Kilua along a winding path to a very old building with a blinking neon hotel sign. Killua pushed the door open and bald man with very very red lipstick and purple eyeshadow that matched a purple headscarf. He smiled tapping a red stained cigarette against an ashtray.  
“Welcome to Luxxe?”   
“Room 6,” Killua said. The thickly hooded eyes crinkled by crows feet narrowed in suspicion. He looked the pretty young white haired boy up and down. And then he looked up at the handsome taller red haired man. He held up two perfectly manicured purple painted fingers.   
“Hell. No. I don't know what kind of place you think I run but I am not sending a kid into room six.” The clerk blew out an acrid sour smelling plume of smoke. “Come back in ten years. You don't look like you're big enough to have hair on your balls.” Hisoka raised an eyebrow as Killua stared at the clerk of the hotel. The white haired hunter took a deep breath and tried to calm his rapidly growing rage. It was so hard to keep himself under control when he was so edgy. He did not handle stress well. He slammed a hand on the desk and glared at the clerk. On the desk he left a white card with his name emblazoned on it in elegant black scrip and edged in gold. The clerk blanched. The color drained from his face and he dropped his cigarette to let it smolder on the wooden desk leaving a cinder scar.  
“Where? Where did you get that?” The clerk's eyes were wide and he covered his mouth in horror.  
“Give me the goddamn key you ugly freak.” Killua sneered as he snatched the key from the still sickly looking clerk. “Stupid pimp. Never question me again.”   
“Of course, Mr. Zoldyk.” The Clerk was in a panicked hurry handing over the key. “Down the hall last door on … last door on the right.”   
Hisoka quietly laughed at the completely obvious terror and horror on the clerks face as he looked back over his shoulder. He could smell the tension and he licked his lips. This was going to be so much fun. He winked at the clerk and watched the man shudder and hug himself before lighting another cigarette. They turned the corner to room six and Hisoka followed Killua into the room and he whistled. Yes, this was gonna be exhilarating.   
Room six was eerily quiet almost hauntingly silent and oddly intimate. “Sound Proof?” Hisoka asked as he looked around he ran a finger down a heavy thick set of chains bolted to the wall. Killua heard them clank absently and rolled his eyes not looking back.  
“Over here,” Killua demanded.   
Hisoka looked away from the chains to where Killua was leaning against a set of thick metal stocks. Killua ran a clawed finger along the thickly padded inside of the cuff. He handed the key to the large lock on the side of the stocks to Hisoka.   
“Illumi prefers me to use rope or my Bungee Gum. This is different.”   
“I don't know or care what Illumi likes.”   
“Of course, Of course,” Hisoka said holding up his hands apologetically. “This is about you, and what you like,Kill.” He spun the key around his finger and nodded. Killua stripped his shirt over his head and flung it to the floor. He kicked his shorts and underwear flinging them to the pile where his shirt hand laded. He bent over putting his arms in the cuffs. Hisoka slammed the top of the stockade down and locked it. He peeled off his vest and pulled his shirt over his head. He whistled as he headed over towards the wall lined with toys. He picked up a paddle and hefted it.   
“No. The whip.” Killua said. “I didn't call you for games. Put down the baby toys.” Hisoka nodded hanging the paddle back up neatly. He grabbed the whip and ran the slender braided leather through his hand. It was a fairly short whip with a thick heavy flared crop head. He could already feel himself getting hard at the thought. This was going to hurt. He gave the whip a testing crack. Killua didn't flinch at the sound. He pushed the shame and guilt down somewhere it could not distract him from what he wanted. He didn't think about how much this would hurt Gon if he knew. He didn't consider how filthy he would feel for letting this man do this to him … the same man that was routinely fucking his older brother. And then when the whip landed across his ass with a sharp stinging thwack he didn't have to push the thoughts away and ignore them he just had to feel.   
Hisoka licked his lips and ran a sharp brightly painted hard nail along the bright red welt that was rising on the pale skin of Killua's ass. It almost matched his nail color.   
“Oh that looks delicious.” Hisoka snapped the whip hard sending it cracking along Killua's back this time and the boy jerked as hot pain bloomed behind his senses. After the pain dulled to just a mild burning discomfort a soothing almost languid feeling followed for Killua. He sagged in the stock almost purring at the wonderful feeling. Another lash of cutting blazing pain across his ass again THWACK and Killua gasped. His clawed hands flexed in the binds and then relaxed and he groaned. He could feel the irritating tension just on the edge of his mind start to ease. “Enough warm up,” Hisoka murmured in his ear leaning over him heavily. He felt the soft thick head of the whip slide down his spine and he shuddered. The next time the whip snapped across his back he yelped and color flashed in front of his eyes.   
“Yessssss!” Killua's eyes rolled when the whip cracked again hard against him. His legs were shaking and he was throbbing his cock jerking in needy spasms after every strike. His mind went blank and a thin line of drool slid from the corner of his mouth. Again and again he felt the leather snapped against his skin and he was left panting and breathless. His back throbbed in time with his heart beats and Hisoka ran a hand down the tender hot skin. Killua's pale creamy back and ass was crisscrossed with inflamed welts. Killua opened his eyes and blinked languidly almost drunkenly when he felt Hisoka move. Then he saw the intimidating bulge in front of his face. Hisoka was straining against the cloth of his pants tenting them his eyes glazed with desire in a way Killua hadn't seen in a far too long a time. Hisoka liked hurting him just as much as Killua enjoyed being hurt. Hisoka stroked his cock through his pants almost absently and Killua snorted in almost amusement. Everything felt better now he was floating and had no desire to resist. The best feeling ever, the throbbing blissful floaty feeling that always was there after the hurt was wrapped around him. He snagged Hisoka's waist band in his teeth. Hisoka pushed him away and slid the soft stretchy pants down. Killua let his tongue loll out and slither along Hisoka's now free hard shaft. The tall redheaded hunter groaned but that was not what he wanted. He took a hard grip on Killua's hair and shoved himself into his mouth making the smaller pale boy choke and scrabble in his bindings. The feel of that meat burned his throat and Killua choked it down swallowing and rolling his tongue over it. Hisoka pulled back and surged forward filling Kill's mouth and throat. Each thrust sent Hisoka deeper into his mouth and Killua felt tears leaking from his eyes swallowing down the invasive shaft.   
“You can do better than this. All of it,” Hisoka said. “You can take it all can't you?” Soon with rough gagging jerks Killua felt Hisoka's balls flap against his chin with every thrust. He opened himself to it swallowing the burning feeling. His lips were swollen and he coughed spitting awkwardly when Hisoka pulled his member from his mouth again. The tall redheaded hunter absently stroked his hard cock next to Killa's face. “Uh,uh,” Hisoka said his gold eyes narrowed “I said you can do better.” Hisoka ran the sticky dribbling head on his cock along Killua's abused mouth. “Lets try that again, Kill. Open up.”   
Killua complied opening his mouth again stretching his jaw. He circled his tongue around the head of Hisoka's cock slowly before lashing it down the shaft and this time when Hisoka pushed forward Killua gave the warm organ a greedy suck drawing it into his mouth and working his tongue along it.  
“Ahhh, good boy, Kill. Muuch better.” Hisoka said after and appreciative pleased almost purr. Killua slurped and sucked swallowing in the entirety of Hisoka's member. Soon the older redheaded hunter was panting and desperately gripping Killua's shaggy sweat slick hair again. He grunted pushing in and in and in again. He could feel Killuas mouth and tongue working him his thoat contracting and tightening with each thrust. Hisoka could feel the pressure building he leaned forward pumping hard into Killua's waiting mouth. He yanked Killua's hair hard jerking his head and driving hard faster and faster. He burst shuddering thick sticky spunk leaking from the corners of Killua's mouth. The young white haired Zoldyk coughed and spat the offending goo out. He breathed in ragged gasps his chest heaving behind the stockade that held him. He looked up at Hisoka with heavy lust stoked eyes.  
“Did you like me beating your ass? You enjoy me fucking your face, Kill?” Hisoka cupped Killua's face, running his thumb over the exertion swollen red lips in a caress? He wiped away a little of his spooge still clinging to Killua's chin and let his sticky fingers slide into the young hunter's willing mouth. The younger hunter languidly allowed it lathering his thick wet tongue over Hisoka's gunk stained fingers. “You get off on me hurting you? Using you?”  
Killua just licked his sore swollen lips when Hisoka's fingers slid out of his mouth clean. “You want me to make you cum, Kill?”  
“Pants pocket...by the bed,” Killua said. His voice was husky and rough his words slurred.  
“Oh?” It was a quiet sound of surprise and curiosity and Hisoka went fishing in Killua's discarded pants. Then Kill heard the familiar whirring of his small stunner charging and then the hiss of discomfort when Hisoka pressed one of the prongs to his finger. “Ooooohhh,” it was followed by sadistic chuckles. The thought of it almost made Hisoka hard again. He could already feel the stirrings of secondary arousal but he ignored it. The stunner was charged again and Killua heard its sparking behind him but couldn’t see. He felt a warm surprisingly soft hand caress his still tender ass. That hand gave his abused ass a hard squeeze and Killua hissed. He twitched from both the sensation and the Then it let go and traveled down between the cleft of his ass to playfully teasingly run a few fingers along his cock. He knew it was coming. He could hear the whirr of the charged stunner but there was no sudden jolt of pain. Killua tensed when Hisoka circled his cockhead lazily with his thumb sebding tingles of pleasure up into his brain. Then he relaxed and groaned his mid floating away the whirr of the stunner distant and forgotten as Hisoka pumped him with steady even strokes now. Up and down building up a slow rhythm.  
“Agh... Ah.” Killua bobbed his hips baring down into Hisoka's hand. It felt so good now. He was relaxed and floating, he couldn't feel the pressure in the back of his mind anymore. He gasped in pleasure as Hisoka ran his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. “Yes.” Then he screamed, it was a sudden yelp when the stunner struck sending a sharp painful jolt of voltage through him. The shock made him jerk and his hair frizz. He was left panting with his eyes rolling back. “Oh. Oh fuck.” His toes curled and he sagged helpless boneless in his restraints Hisoka kept up his even slow pumping and Killua heard the whir of the stunner charging again. There was something about the not knowing… the razors edge tension before the shock. That mixed with the unrelenting slow teasing pumping of his painfully engorged cock rapidly pushed him closer to the release he craved . The white haired boy quivered the tension exhausting he was so close. So very close. He relaxed rolling his hips in time to the thrust urging the redheaded mad hunter to go faster. There was desperation in his feeble whines. He balanced on the sharp edge. Would it be now? No. Soon. It had to be soon. But still heartbeat by heartbeat there was no shock. The little electric stunner still buzzed and whirred and Hisoka chuckled before biting down hard into the thick muscle of Killua's ass making him yelp. Slowly so slowly he just kept pumping teasing Killua. The boy was nearly twitching with need.   
“Beg for it,” Hisoka said.   
“Please, please. I need it.” Hisoka moved the stunner making the pitch of it's whirring spark change. “Stop teasing me.” The redhead snorted.   
“You love it.” The desperate whine of Killua's voice was nice to the older hunter's ears and he quickened his pace no longer using the slow steady pumping. He switched to hard firm fast pulls And the young hunter cried in blessed relief.   
“Yes, don't stop. Don't stop.”   
“Mmhm,” Hisoka said. He pumped fast and hard jerking the cock in his hand with practiced ease. Then he jabbed the stunner into the fleshy part at the back of Killua's thigh and the boy came in jerky spurts staining Hisoka's hands. Killua was breathing hard and laid slack in the bonds. He still spasmed slightly. He hung there twitching his whole body alive with a rush of pleasure and satisfaction.  
“Oh my, God.”   
“Mhmm.” Hisoka licked his sticky fingers absently while Killua recovered. He stood up stretching and switched the stunner off. It took another few moments for Killua's eyes to regain focus and his breathing to slow and then Hisoka unlocked the stockade and he helped the little hunter up. “Now how are you planning ot hide this little tryst from your little spikehead. He lightly touched the now vibrant welts on Killua's back and ass. “Or are you planning to wear them as a badge of honor?”   
“Cover it for me. I know you helped Illumi with that.”   
“Oh Texture Surprise? That could work. You sure he won't notice.”  
“He won't.” Killua slurred and wobbled as he pushed Hisoka away and flopped on to the bed. “He'll have no reason to look. Ointment is in the drawer.” Hisoka nodded pulling out the tube of ointment. He smeared it liberally over the young hunter's back lingering over the welts.   
“These are going to really hurt.” Hisoka said smiling as he ran his ointmet covered hands over the welts. “I like that. You'll remember it.” Kill didn't respond he just laid there eyes closed. Then energy crackled around them as Hisoka laid down layer after thin layer of silky texture made of Nen onto Killua's back. He covered the welts with smooht unmarred skin. He covered the stripes and the bite marks on his ass. “I had a lot of fun, Kill” Hisoka said licking his lips. Killua lazily laid there for a few moments nad Hisoka got up wiping his hands through his sweat slick hair. “I look forward to you calling me again.”   
“I won't. I didn't want to call you this time.” the redhead laughed his golden yellow eyes twinkling.   
“Illumi said the same thing.” He leaned down winking and poking the young hunter in the nose. “Now he pays. I'll be waiting.” Hisoka lazily climbed back into his pants. Threw his shirt over his shoulder deciding he didn't really want to wear it and strode out of the room leaving Killua alone with his afterglow.


End file.
